


Cheap Clitzy Junk

by SexTheHex



Series: Cheap Junk Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Other, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Premise: What fate awaits a robot escort after her long career of draining cocks ends with newer models replacing her? Repurposing, of course! Lea’s been remodeled from a top tier robot escort to a docile secretary. Or, well, there still seems to be a few bugs left…





	Cheap Clitzy Junk

“Commence testing! Turn her on!” A voice announced.

From complete darkness, a flash of blue came bursting in, various unparsable diagnostics flashing by before things faded away to let the environment shine through. Camera lens eyes focused on the lab technician perched patiently waiting for signs of movement.

Lea blinked, aluminum eyelids flashing with rapid speed. Her eyes gleamed blinding bright azure, functioning as near headlights. Her whole body shuffled, adjusting her heavy metallic posture to minimize damage done to the chair she sat in as much as possible. Her metallic alloy skin shuffled, almost a convincing human skin if the whole thing wasn’t pewter gray. Her lip sync protocol went to work flexing her mouth, attempting to mirror her twangy metal voice to real human mouth movements. 

“Greetings!” Lea involuntarily spouted. “I’m Lea, personal assistant supreme! How may I be of service?”

Lea took analysis of what she’d just stated. The protocol seemed unfamiliar, as if it’d just been installed. Lea looked about the rest of her body to see if what she’d just stated was truly factual. She was in fact dressed like a business woman, wrapped in a charcoal skirt suit with matching shiny black heels to match. Her fibrous imitation hair was dolled up into a tight bun at the back. Compared to her previous career, Lea looked completely domesticated.

With her boot up process mostly done, Lea was ready to analyze the world around her. The scientist before her was the first point of immediate interest. She wore a lanyard hanging from her neck sporting a QR code. A quick scan and Lea instantly learned all there was to know about this woman. 

Name: Jenna Neer.  
Gender: Futanari.  
Preferred Pronouns: She/Her.  
Degree: Bachelors in Electrical Engineering, currently working towards a masters in robotics.  
GPA: 3.93

The red headed scientist woman wrapped in a coat before her seemed so… Hmm… Directories were in place that suggested she should be analyzing other aspects of her, that she should record aspects like the woman’s looks and instigate queries into intimate information such as sexual preferences and cock length. Yet for some reason, none of that was there…

“Good morning, Lea.” Jenna spoked. “Are your start-up processes done with? Are you ready for today’s experimentation?”

Jenna checked her task manager. Everything was ready “All systems operational. What is today’s protocol?”

Jenna modded her head and scribbled something on her clipboard. “Right. Now, we’re going to do a handful of experiments to gauge how effective your recent physical changes have been. To start, do you recall where you worked previously?” Jenna asked

Lea scanned her memory for any sort of hints as to what she use to do. It seemed to be compressed and archived away, as if she were unlikely to use it in the near future. Just a bit of unzipping though, and a huge dump of data came surging back; one containing information very unfitting for her business attire.

“I worked at a brothel satisfying customers with above average to large penises.” Lea spouted. “I was renowned for being more popular with large dicked ladies than the other robots on staff. I was the third most popular escort at the establishment, taking in exactly 1060 loads within the confines of my hyper ergonomic patented satis-pussy. I won sex worker bot of the year in both 2068 and 2069. I was recently decommissioned do to my lacking performance from newer units.”

Lea’s camera eyes darted back up and down to analyze Jenna’s features more closely. Unzipping all that info had restored her directory for analyzing more intimate features. Lea’s facial features and the rate at which her pants were ever so lightly stiffening at Lea’s words aligned with previously collected data.

“Ah, mistress Jenna! You were one of my best customers!” Lea cheered “Thank you for taking ownership of me after my decommissioning. Do you wish for me to-” 

“STOP!” Jenna blurted. She turned to the mirror beside them, smiling awkwardly. Hopefully her colleagues would let her live that info dump down.

“That’s a bit… alarming.” Jenna continued. “Not um… Not the info you have tied to me, but the fact you still have access to that data. We tried hard to purge that from your hard drive, but it seems no matter what we do, we can’t seem get that out!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Mistress Ms. Jenna.” Lea spoke, protocol for addressing business clientele and possible escort customers clashing.

“That’s to be expected, we just didn’t expect it to kick in so soon. You see, we’re trying to purge you of whatever remnant sex bot behavior you have left inside you. Once that’s done with, you can function as an eye-pleasing secretary for the rest of your days instead of a slowly breaking down sex bot.” Jenna explained.

Lea gave a single nod up and down as confirmation. “Affirmative. How else does your research intend to test this?”

Jenna went a little red in the face. “Well… I’m suppose to interact with you as if you were still an escort. We want to make sure we’ve made all the changes we need. If you can still perform as you did earlier, we still have work to do.”

Jenna put her clipboard and pen aside. Her hands trailed downwards, reaching to take the tool for today’s experiments out of her black pantyhose. A familiar site to Lea came into view. A typically sized futanari cock; a foot-long jaw breaker of a dick perfected by years and years of genetic engineering. They were incredibly sensitive beasts, prone to writhing in delight the whole session and spurting obscene amounts whenever they finally climaxed. They were Lea’s normal affair. Her deep, tender silicone replica cunt was built to make these things climax.

As Lea eyed it… nothing. She felt some mess of data in need of defragging proposing a shortcut to files that didn’t exist, but that was the extent of it. Lea’s normal instincts to move in and seduce a pretty and hung lady like Lea were gone.

It didn’t take Jenna long to take notice of that. “Excellent! Your natural instinct to approach a customer is gone. Now, to the next stage of testing: physical contact.

Jenna spread her legs and motioned Lea forward with a hand gesture. “Please… P-please suck on my cock, Lea.” 

From out of her seat, Lea rose and drew near to the scientist woman. Freshly installed reactions were blaring in her head, indicating she might be on the receiving end of a scandalous office relationship! That was likely good news to report to Jenna, though for now, Lea focused on the cock in front of her. She thrust her face into the woman’s crotch and wrapped her lips around Jenna’s engorged shaft...

Lea’s hardware was reacting. A telltale hardware attachment sound rung through Lea’s head. Text windows with progress bars indicating driver installation flashed by her vision. Suddenly, it seemed as though her body knew exactly what to do with a cock in one of her orifices.

Lea’s lame standstill position holding Jenna’s cock in her mouth at a standstill suddenly shifted. The unremarkable rubber texture heated to a comfortable body heat. Her face started to move up and down the rod, sliding with the grace and power only decades of sex robotics could provide! Her vision tilted up to eye Jenna straight in the eyes. Her lips trailed to the very tip of the scientist’s dick… before crawling down her obscene cock length in one smooth, mouth filling, throat busting, balls kissing slam.

Jenna couldn’t help herself. She moaned aloud uncontrollably! Every inch of her genetically engineered super cock felt like it was wrapped in the total bliss of ergonomic throat pussy! It felt so wonderful! So good… so good, in fact, she almost forgot that this dick sucking motion meant the whole test was a catastrophic failure. This discount conversion process for turning sex bots into personal assistants barely worked! All that was needed was a little bit of contact with their old lewd bits and things were a complete failure!

“Lea… Lea, that’s enough!” Jenna announced. “The test is over; we’ve got all the data we need.”

Lea’s programming went into a hissy fit as her different protocols dualed. The business suit serving side of her heard a direct command as a response to intimate contact. Further actions may lead to enough ground for Jenna to claim sexual harassment. On the other, the drivers for her reinstalled hardware insisted that priority #1 was customer satisfaction. Of course, the first item on priority.csv was Priority #0, making sure a customer spunks in her to charge extra! That new side of her won out. Lea didn’t relent at all! She guzzled Jenna’s cock down the filt and vibrated, determined to get her newest customer to blow!

Jenna let out a high pitched whimper at Lea’s obscene act. This test had gone completely awry! If she didn’t stop this repurposed blowjob machine from face fucking her futa fuckstick any longer, she was going to blow a load on camera for her friend and superiors to see! She needed to end this now. Her hand reach behind Lea looming over the emergency shutdown button on her back. Her palm reared high and gave the thing a mighty SMACK!

Lea popped off Jenna’s cock the moment she hit the button… but she was still completely on. To Jenna, it didn’t look as if she were shutting down at all. Shouldn’t her eyes shut and a goodbye noise play?

It seems, for whatever reason, the button hadn’t been installed correctly. Whether it was human error on the researcher’s part or the drivers from her patented palate please-center getting installed, that button had a drastically different effect. It instead acted as a deluxe treatment button!

Instead of shutting down, Lea started to smirk and laugh with a deep, playful giggle. Her chest and ass surged larger than ever before, inflating with some unknown coolant substance to supersize her tits into jaw dropping, coat ripping robo-titties! Lea stood, posing with an arched back and swayed hips, totally poised for action.

“Premium mode activated.” Lea announced. “Let’s drain that fat dick of yours, sweetie~”

Out from ducts around her neck, strange blue gasses sprayed out of Lea. Jenna immediately recognized them. Shit, had they really forgotten to uninstall or at least drain the aphrodisiac gas compartment!? Damnit! It’s 2071! Did the rest of her colleagues just lack genetically engineered super dicks that craved a fuckbot’s touch? Was she the only one who knew slutty robot anatomy!?

Oh, but even with her knowledge of robot brothels, Jenna still couldn’t contend with the wrath of that uber effective arousal gas. Just one snort of that blue mist was like a shot of viagra right into her bloodstream. Whatever resistance was left for Jenna to save face in front of her peers and not fuck this metallic mega slut like the glorified onahole she was quashed completely by the bioengineered composite compound. Jenna was ready to fuck until her huge futanari dick couldn’t take any more!

And Lea was right there, ready to help her darling client. Her hands reached to tear her tights asunder and free her meticulously modelled cunt to the open air. Jenna’s erection sprung to full mast, the whole upper half of the bloated shaft running red from the surging bloodrush. Lea’s motors wiggled her assets with a meticulously choreographed walk, built to drive poor Jenna absolutely gaga. It worked. Even with the sweetest pussy robotics could offer just a few seconds away, Jenna couldn’t help but stroke herself like a total maniac in anticipation. 

The robot woman mounted the examination table Jenna was sitting on, pushing the other woman onto her back. Cowgirl was the position of the day; clearly this horny lady wanted nothing more than for something to milk her dick dry as fast as possible! Lea aimed her cunt over the woman’s fat dick. Contact. Slowly sliding it down made Jenna let loose a silent gasp while Lea leaked another installation noise. Just like that, more of her own protocol came back to her from those reinstalled drivers. It was time to take Jenna for a ride!

Lea swayed and bounced up and down Jenna’s titanic rod. In a circular motion, she took the scientist’s shaft down balls deep before trailing up as high as she could. Jenna could hardly stand it. She threw her head back completely and screamed in pure ecstasy!

Lea’s speech reverted to preinstalled passionate one liners, built to drive up customer excitement. “Oh yes! Fill me up, honey! You’re doing so good! Fuck my pussy good! Drain it all inside me.”

Jenna couldn’t find the will to respond. Even at her own visits to robot brothels, none of the units had ridden her quite like this! It was total heaven! It took her ages to even find the will to creek her head up and look at the business suit wearing bimbo bot stuffing her pussy full of her futa rod. She felt so… so agile!

There was good reason for all that. Taking out Lea’s intricate but heavy cooling system was among one of the first changes the team had made remodelling her into a secretary bot. It took 20 pounds off her weight, but it mean rigorous physical activity was prone to cause issues! 

Lea didn’t seem to care at all. “Customer climax level at 80% Switching orifice to offer anal annihilation tight butt cock nut.”

A masterwork in human robotics unfolded right before Jenna’s eyes. Without taking a moment of pause thrusting Jenna’s cock up her cunt, Lea steadily spun her body around to completely reverse positions. In no time, she’d swung her legs around and given Jenna a view of her fat robot ass instead! The only real pause in the action was the split second where Jenna’s cock rose all the way out of her, then down right inside her tight ass. 

Jenna melted. Robot assholes were so impossibly tight! It felt like the sweetest squeeze was draining her dry every pump up and down Lea made. It stroked her length with precision and touch she thought only her veteran hand could provide! My god, escort bots were total sex goddesses when let you them forgo self preservational things like a cooling system. Jenna could already tell she’d need to do something like this again some other time...

Now Lea’s moans were growing increasingly mangled. Without the normal cooling systems built inside a typical athletic sex bot, Lea was struggling to operate correctly. Her moans were genuine as her anal pleasure sensors assured her she was nearing orgasm territory all her own. The only issue is the limited ram left for anything but taking a fat dick up the ass was making her cooes stutter. 

“Oh yeaeaeaeaeah~!” Fuck me hardrdrdrdrdrer~! You’re so dirrrrrrrrrrrrty shoving it up my butttttt” Lea’s struggling CPU chugged.

Faint smoke wisps were starting to creep out that seam at Lea’s neck. The sounds of rhythmic robotic jostling was soon intermixed with the unmistakable noise of sparks flying. Lea was going to blow! Oh, but first she needed to get her darling, on edge client to blow first. Self preservation be damned, giving her customer a good time was top priority! 

Lea shifted positions, adjusting so that she could shift her shock gel ass up and down as fast as she could. Fingers dug into the seat, legs balanced her perfectly… and up and down that fat ass went in the ultimate display of pinnacle power bottoming! Jenna wasn’t equipped to respond to the assault on her fat futa cock. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went agape as she felt her metallic partner please her with whatever she had in her power. The point of no return from for cumming set in the moment the pace of Lea’s ass fucking turned brisk. Jenna simple looked on stunned and waited for her body to let loose…

DING! It was effortless to tell when exactly Jenna came. Not only did semen backwash slightly out of Lea’s cunt, but the loud ding of her first cum rope splatting against some metal surface inside Lea could be easily heard by anyone in earshot! Of course, one explosive inaugural shot alone permeating deep into Lea’s body was hardly enough pay off for that absolutely insane amount of anal assbusting. Rope after rope of her thick, fertile futa load sprayed torrentially inside Lea’s silicone-modelled anus. Decades of science that’d gone into giving ladies horse-sized dicks was nutting inside its partner science of building the perfect buttfuck. 

Lea’s insides were loaded. Jenna’s crotch was a total mess. She should have been panicking a bunch of her colleagues just saw her bust a nut in the test room. Yet… all she could really be asked to do with post coitus exhaustion setting in was let her eyelids droop and watch that metallic vixen milk the last of her spunk out.

Without her thermoregulation system in place, Lea was on the brink of frying her motherboard from all the raw heat she was generating. Oh, but that was the least of her worries. Not only had they taken out her cooling system, there was no longer anything to contain Jenna’s spunk. Normally a steadily inflatable sperm bank pseudo womb would be hooked up to the ends of Lea’s flawlessly replicated pussy and ass. But no, not this time. That loud clang from the impact of Jenna’s initial cum shot was proof enough Lea was properly fucked. There was nothing there to absorb all of Jenna’s spunk. It all doused her power supply directly, causing all the range of catastrophic failure that came along with soaking a battery in viscous liquid.

 

“Oh, sugar~ Do give me another round sometime, okay? I don’t often get girls as biIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII”

Lea froze completely, locked into her same expression and stuck on the vowel in big. Her eyes hazed over with blue error screens right after. Thicker black smoke escaped out the seams attaching her neck to her body. Lea’d overheated herself letting her own hardware get jizzed on directly.

Jenna and her colleagues had a lot of remodeling on their hands. Would they ever purify this former hooker droid into a sophisticated office worker? They’d learned a lot about what they still needed to purge from her system to get Lea working right. The only problem now was Jenna purposely sabotaging the project to fuck her overheating spank tank over and over again.


End file.
